thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arietta the Wild
Background After losing her parents, Arietta was raised by ligers. Since then, she had learned their language in which she uses to communicate with monsters. She was once a Fon Master Guardian to the original Ion. However, she joined the Six God-Generals after losing her position as Fon Master Guardian. She aided in the invasion of the Tartarus along with Largo the Black Lion, Legretta the Quick, and Asch the Bloody. When she first encountered Luke and his friends, she wanted to kill them to avenge the death of her 'mother', which turned out to be the Liger Queen. She fought the group again at Mt. Roneal along with Largo and Legretta. However, the fight had caused a massive avalanche, which had Luke and his friends believe that the three God-Generals were killed. At this point, Arietta was transported into Iriphos along with one of her liger companions. Personality Arietta is a shy and timid young girl, though she holds a deep hatred towards Anise for "taking Ion away". However, she is unaware that the Ion that travelled with Anise was a replica. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' ''First Arrival'' Arietta arrived in Iriphos at the Southern Ruins of Pewter City, where she met Rocky and his Geodude, Geo. She learned from them that she was in a complete different world. That and she couldn't communicate with Geo as well as she could with the monsters back in Auldrant. She also met Bumblebee and Edge, and decided to travel with the two to help Edge find these crystals that may be able to get them home. ''True Love's Kiss'' When the trio arrived at the Queen's castle, they learned from the maids that their queen was making a deal with some sort of 'devil', and had asked two 'demons' for help. Much to Arietta's surprise, she had encountered Ion, who was in a deep sleep state, as well as encountering Dragon Kid, Vanessa, Ranma Saotome (as a female), and scorpion creatures. Arietta didn't know what was wrong with Ion, but Dragon Kid told her that it reminded her of a storybook, which involved a true love's kiss. Arietta was embarrassed at the thought, but she did indeed kiss Ion. To her shock, the Fon Master was awakened by it. Vanessa offered to take the group to the place where she had last saw the Queen. 'ARC 3' ''Three Month Time-Skip'' After the ordeal at the Queen's castle, Arietta had been traveling with her group in search of the other God-Generals. However, she spent the remaining months at the Southern Ruins, wanting to learn how to communicate with Pokemon while the group decide on where to go next. ''Trouble At The Southern Ruins'' During their stay at the ruins, Arietta and her group suddenly heard a voice calling out if there was anyone there and that he was searching for someone named Tyranno Kenzan. At first, the group had the thought that it could be an enemy. However, Arietta decided to face the male in case if it was someone Ion knew or perhaps knew about the whereabouts of Ion's friends. The male turned out to be Yosuke Hanamura, and he was accompanied by Sakura Kaede, Chie Satonaka, and Mikoto Kondou. Introductions were cut short as they were attacked by a group of Aerodrones. The group had managed to take down the strange robots, which led Arietta to believe that they might be some type of fon machine. She then pointed out to the group that her liger had heard singing. She and Ion decided to investigate the area, believing that Tear was the one who was sang. However, Arietta wasn't very comfortable with meeting up with the Melodist since she was among the people responsible for the death of the Liger Queen. Yet she had to respect Ion's wishes for the time being. It turned out that Tear wasn't the only one they encountered. The Melodist was accompanied by Zelos Wilder (whom was in female form), whom Ion and Yosuke seem to recognize. The two informed Yosuke that Judai and Kenzan were currently being taken to Neo Domino City by Teddie, Rukia, and Johan. However, it wasn't long before Teddie arrived on the scene, and informed about his group was being attacked by fakes. Then all of a sudden, a white unicorn fell from the sky and had landed on top of Tear. Arietta explained a little about the ruins to Rarity, as well as about the black-winged monster that was supposedly responsible for turning the city into ruins. ''The Mayonaka Arena'' The group had managed to get a ride to Neo Domino City, thanks to Judith and Ba'ul. Arietta had stayed at Zelos and Teddie's mansion, watching TV. It was then a strange advertisement came on, which showed a group of people about to compete at some sort of fighting tournament. What confused the young God-General was that Yosuke and Chie were among those competitors in the TV. Afterward, Yosuke nearly crashed into her when he rushed into her room. Arietta soon learned from Yosuke that what she had seen on TV was the Midnight Channel as well as about the murders that were going on that involved using the TV. From there, she also learned that someone called 'Saki-Senpai' was the one Yosuke liked that had gotten killed by this mysterious murderer. She soon agreed to help Yosuke find Chie and Mikoto with her liger. However, they soon found out that Rarity had been listening in on the conversation as well as having seen the Midnight Channel also. Arietta requested for the unicorn to watch over Ion for her. After arriving in the T.V. World, Arietta was separated from Yosuke and Mikoto. Thankfully her liger companion was still with her. As they searched for Yosuke and Mikoto, Arietta soon found out from the General that she had become a contestant in the tournament that was being held in the Midnight Channel. Not only that, her first opponent happened to be one of Yosuke's friends, Yukiko Amagi. Though she did feel that something was wrong as Yukiko was acting rather harsh toward her and the liger. What really upset the young God-General was that Yukiko had mentioned that Ion was being held captive. That and the mention of the one who had taken Ion away from her...Anise. However, their match came to a halt as sparks and shouts tore across the area. Arietta glanced over to the TV to see that the General had changed into the form of Shadow Labrys. It turned out that there was really no tournament at all. It was all just a trap set by Labrys's shadow with the main target being Labrys more than those participating in the tournament. Shadows then appeared and attempted to push Arietta out of the TV, though was able to fight her way through to the Entrance Hall with the help of her liger. There, she was reunited with Yosuke as well as meeting the other competitors. The large crowd was split into two groups: One group, led by Naoto Shirogane, would go to the gymnasium while the other group, led by Yosuke, went to the announcement room. Arietta chose to stick with Yosuke and his group, and helped with defeating Labrys's shadow. Not only were they able to rescue Labrys, but their also able to rescue Bruno Borrelli as well. Powers & Abilities Arietta is largely a supportive fonist, and is currently accompanied by a liger. She specializes in Dark-element al fonic artes. She also carries a doll into battle, which she holds when casting spells. She could also use spells that have been altered by the effects of FOF circles such as Maelstrom, Crimson Riot, Aqua Protection, and Blaze Emitter. The World God Only Knows Unknown to Arietta, a Loose Spirit resides within her due to her hatred towards Anise. Whenever someone worries or pities her, she would subconsciously release an invisible aura where a person within it would help Arietta and forget about it afterwards. However, it would cause her pain or massive headaches afterwards. Mystic Artes Arietta has two Mystic Artes: Big Bang and Evil Light. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Tales Of